Patch 0.5.12
) ---- Live Game Server releases: 2014-04-15: / / |hl= | Highlights = # Community Vote Feature #1 # Redesigned Diplomacy Advisor # Many bug-fixes | Prev = 0.5.11 | PrevAlt = | Next = 0.5.13 | NextAlt = Community Vote Feature #2 }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Features # Diplomacy adviser redesign and expansion: ## Player search added as a new tab. ## New "Ignore" button in the messages view. The current ignore list can be found under a new "Ignored players" tab, where previously ignored players can also be un-ignored. ## Alliance tab revised. ## In the Treaty view, player can now write to their treaty partners directly via a message button. # The Governor's Residence now shows how much the town's corruption would be reduced if the building were upgraded a level. # When dismissing units, it now displays how many resources the player will get back. __NOWYSIWYG__ Community Vote Feature ; Community Vote Feature #1 # Resource Quicklinks added - The resources in the resource overview will be linked to the corresponding resource gathering place. So clicking on the icon/number for crystal will bring you directly to the crystal mine and so on. If you are currently on an island where the resource doesn't exist there's no link. __NOWYSIWYG__ Changes # The city where war server badges are displayed can be changed on the allocation screen (previously badges were always displayed at the capital). # The combat report converter now displays how many resources were destroyed in battle. # Islands without an own town don't display Agora __NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes # Incorrect resources returned for demolishing a depot. # Incorrect city named in the town adviser message on the return of a black market trading fleet. # The number of new messages in the diplomacy adviser was incorrect if there were any unread messages on one of the following pages. # Alliance roles handled incorrectly when sorting the alliance members list according to rank. The following order is now used: 1. Leader, 2. General, 3. Diplomat, 4. Interior Minister, 5. - X. the alliance's own ranks. # Clicking on one of the greyed out action buttons on the island view (e.g. plunder, when the player has no units) will no longer cause the page to reload unnecessarily. # Fixed JavaScript errors when editing or creating a new alliance rank in the Embassy. # If Athena's miracle is active, the storehouse and depot will now display for how long. # It was possible for units that went missing after a battle, previously for sale on the black market, to be automatically put back on sale (although they were still moving). It was not possible to buy them, but buyers now no longer see any ineligible offers. # The link to the forum in the registration email can be clicked directly from within email programs. # Display issues if a window meant for a different main screen was opened using the back button (e.g. if the player was on the island view and the back button opened a town building). # If a capital city had no more free living space and the player then conferred capital status on another city, it was possible for the capital to receive negative citizens or researchers. # Fixed an issue whereby the "Close" button of a pop-up window disappeared off the screen and was un-click-able if the window's contents were too long. # By using special characters, it was possible to create names (e.g. for cities) which appeared merely as blank spaces. The following rules now apply for player, city and alliance names: ## Spaces are permitted. ## Spaces at the beginning and end will be removed. ## Multiple spaces will be converted to single spaces. # Neither umlauts nor other diacritical marks could be used in the alliance search. # Closing a window by pressing the escape key did not close any open tool-tips. # All pop-ups can now be closed using the escape key, including chat and notes. # The number of messages which could be used in a 5-minute period was not always calculated correctly. # If a battle was lost in the first round, it was possible for the battle report to erroneously display the result as won in the military adviser screen. # Fixed display issues in the Spartan tool-tips on the "Ikariam Plus" screen. # Not all of the click-able area worked when expanding espionage reports on the relevant screen. # Automatic screen refreshes closed the city choice list if this was currently open. # It was possible to have a higher island conversion in the capital than actual converted population. # Old graphics were being displayed on the screens for building a new building, the building help screens and the town relocation screen. # The selection of a town in the island view was retained even if something else was clicked. # The area between the overview and advisers can now be clicked through in all browsers except IE. # The message stating when no more ports may be blocked has been made more precise. # Accuracy bar for town wall is displayed # Disabled notification settings do not interfere with other settings # Choosing buildings in ikipedia displayed academy instead of town hall # Missing back-links to monument, premium trader and dismiss units added __NOWYSIWYG__